More than a Dream
by kenziepaige8818
Summary: Takes place shortly after Season 5, "Abandon All Hope..." so spoilers up to there. Dean possibly has a chance to save Jo and Ellen and he's going to do whatever he can to take it.
1. Chapter 1

_So lately I've mostly been writing one shots. I thought I'd try a multi chapter for my favorite Supernatural couple, Dean and Jo! I'm so excited that she's gonna be in Season 7 and can't wait to see what her role's gonna be! Please enjoy Chapter 1!_

Chapter 1

Dean tried to shake the haunting memory of the terrified blond from his head, but it was already imprinted in his mind. His heavy breathing calmed as he put a hand to his forehead. If what Dean had just seen was all a dream, why did it feel so real? The force of the explosion had almost thrown him and Sam backwards. Two people that he had cared about very much were gone. When he had tried to sprint back to the building, Sam yanked him back. Dean fought his brother tooth and nail, but he still witnessed the convenience store go up in flames. Why hadn't he tried to save them when he had the chance. Dean couldn't understand why he'd just stood there and let Ellen and Jo die.

During the day, Dean's thoughts constantly drifted bcak to Jo and Ellen. Sam cast him some weird looks, but surprisingly didn't pry. Dean was grateful for this because he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. The two women were once again present in his dreams that night. He tried to make a break for the building again and made it about halfway before Sam tackled him to the ground.

"Damn it Sam, let me go!" Dean shouted from underneath his sibling. Sam didn't answer, just continued to hold Dean to the ground. Dean fought to get away as hard as he could but to no avail. Suddenly Jo's frightened voice rang out loud and clear, "Save me Dean!" "Jo!" Dean yelled back just as he was blasted with bright light.

Sam's urgent shaking brought Dean out of his slumber. His little brother's face was etched with concern, "Dean, what's going on?"

"Sam it's, it's Ellen and Jo."

"What about them?" Sam inquired.

"I, I think I'm supposed to save them."

Sam's expression turned quizzical.

"Wait what? Dean that doesn't make any sense. Jo and Ellen are dead. Neither one of us can change that."

"I know it doesn't make sense. But why would I keep having these dreams if it wasn't for a reason Sam?"

The younger hunter pondered this carefully.

"I don't know what to think Dean, it just doesn't add up."

Dean sighed and sat up, "You're right it doesn't. Buf if there is a way to save Jo and Ellen, I'm sure as hell not going to pass it up."

_Sorry it's so short, it's just to kick off the story. Already working on Chapter 2 so it should be up soon. Reviews are much appreciated and thank you to every and any readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2 just like I promised! I'm not entirely sure about all the details being correct, but I kinda put my own interpretation into it so hopefully it works. Hope you like it!_

Chapter 2

The boys immediately called the only person who would be of any help.

"What have you idjits done now?" Bobby said when he picked up the phone.

"Nothing Bobby, we're fine thanks for asking." Dean replied sarcastically.

"So if you and your brother haven't done anything to cause serious damage to the world, what the heck do ya want?" Bobby inquired further. Dean took a deep breath before telling Bobby the reason for their phone call. The aged hunter was silent for several moments but then he spoke,"As far as I know it's not possible to save someone from inside of a dream. But, Cas might know something. You should ask him to be sure."

"I agree with Bobby, we should ask Cas." Sam stated, looking to Dean for his thoughts on the suggestion. Dean held the phone to his ear,"Thanks Bobby."  
>Dean closed the phone and turned to Sam.<p>

"All right, let's call our friendly neighbrhood angel."

Cas was either ignoring them, or he was in serious danger. Sam and Dean figured option two was more likely.

"Damn it Cas, where the hell are you?" Dean shouted at the ceiling.

"Dean, you don't think Lucifer..." Sam dropped off.

"Sam this is Cas we're talking about, of course not." Dean wished he felt as sure as he sounded. An hour went by. No Castiel. Sam looked out the motel window and let out a sigh.

"Dean," he began.

"Sam don't, just don't." Dean interjected. The thought wouldn't even register in his brain. Only a couple days ago he'd lost both Jo and Ellen. Dean wouldn't lose anyone else, he just wouldn't.

"Castiel, you get your winged ass down here right now!" he exclaimed, determination evident in each word. And just like that he appeared before them.

The angel looked drained and like he'd collapse any moment now.

"Cas, what happened since the last time we saw you? You stopped the zombie apocolypse and just vanished." Sam was instantly at Castiel's side.

"Lucifer. Meg. Holy fire." was his mumbled reply.

"How'd you get away?" Dean asked from opposite Sam.

"I used Meg to break the circle." he answered.

"Cas you devil." Dean chuckled. By the angel's expression, he probably didn't get the humor in the situation.

"You're okay though?" Sam questioned. Castiel nodded.

"Great," Dean said, taking a seat on the edge of one of the two beds, because we need your help."

Castiel seemed almost grieved by the news of Jo and Ellen's death.

"I'm very sorry to hear this." he sounded like he really was.

"So is it possible? Could I really save them?" Dean piped up. Castiel answered without looking at either man, "Yes, I believe it is. I just don't undertsand how or why someone would place these dream sequences in your head."

"It could be a trap." Sam stated. He had been hinting at this all along without ever actually saying the words. Dean's face turned serious, he honestly hadn't thought much about the possibility.

"Yeah, so maybe it could be a trap. But what if it isn't and Ellen and Jo really need our help? I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing!" Dean's voice rose with each word until he was practically shouting.

"Dean I know you're upset. But we have to be rational about this." Castiel spoke up.

"He's right, we can't just rush into this, not knowing what we're up against. Dean for all we know Lucifer could be using this as bait." Dean didn't respond, just sat there quietly and rubbed his chin.

"Dean?" Sam ventured when his brother still hadn't spoken.

"Jo and Ellen didn't deserve to die dammit!" he yelled, pounding a fist into the mattress. Castiel let out a breath, "Tonight I'll enter your dream and find out if there's any truth behind this theory." Nothing more was said between the three of them.

_Hope this was enjoyable, because I enjoyed writing it! Thank you to each and every person who read this! Your support means so much! Be on the lookout for Chapter 3! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so here's Chapter 3. It kinda ends on a cliffhanger so sorry about that! I'll try to post Chapter 4 as soon as I can so that you won't be left hanging for long. Hope you like! Oh and I own nothing!_

Chapter 3

Dean's anxiety slowly grew over the course of the day. It was at its climax by the time the plan was all ready to go.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean nodded.

"One thing first though." he said turning to Cas.

Castiel waited for Dean to go on.

"Just stay out of my head. There's some things in there I'd prefer you didn't see. So just stick to the dream okay?"

"Sure Dean. I'll stay away from all the impurities of your mind." the angel assured him.

"All right then, let's do this."

The dream had changed. Dean was usually dropped in at the time of the convenience store being incinerated. This time however, he was actually inside the convenience store helping Sam make explosives. Why had the dream gone backwards? Jo had already been attacked by hellhounds so what was the point? Dean scanned the store for the two Harvelle women. Ellen was holding her daughter's hand and pushing hair back from her bloodstained face. The young blond met Dean's eyes and gave him a faint smile. He smiled back and thought how a face as beautiful as hers didn't deserve to be tainted with something as ugly as blood. Sam's voice dragged him out of this thought, "Dean, it's time to go."

"What, no." Dean said, ignoring his brother and making his way over to Ellen and Jo.

"You boys get outta here." Ellen wasn't making a request.

Dean shook his head, "I'm not leaving you and Jo here."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Ellen persisted.

"Damn it Ellen, no! The Colt isn't even going to work on Lucifer!"

"What the hell you talkin' about boy? Now you listen to me, you're gonna take your brother and go and you're gonna let those hellhounds in."

The eldest Winchester was about to retort, when Jo faintly mumbled, "Dean."

He abandoned his argument with Ellen and went to Jo's side. She took his face in both her hands.

"Dean, I'm not gonna make it. Not after being attacked by a hellhound. But you, you and Sam don't have to die. You can take that gun and send Lucifer straight back to Hell. And that's exactly what you're gonna do." her voice was soft yet determined.

"No Jo, I'm not leaving you here. The Colt won't work, trust me. I won't let you and Ellen die." Dean was beginning to get frustrated.

Jo bore a sad expression as she said, "You don't know that for sure. Goodbye Dean."

She pulled his mouth to hers in one quick gesture. Dean had to save them. He needed the feel of Jo's lips on his own, warm and reassuring. Next thing he knew, Sam hauled him to his feet and began pushing Dean towards the door.

"Sam, we're not leaving."

"Dean, I know this is hard but we need to go. Now!"

Suddenly Castiel appeared in the store. Dean was about to ask him what he'd found out, when he found himself in the bed back at the hotel.

Dean shot up into a sitting position, cursing loudly as he did. Sam was sitting on the bed across from him, wearing his familiar expression of concern. Cas was sitting in a chair a few feet away.

"Well?" Sam asked, the question directed at both Deana nd Castiel.

"These dreams are not the work of Lucifer. That much is true." Castiel answered.

"Then who is doing this to me?" Dean inquired, voice sounding a little frantic.

Castiel met the older hunter's gaze.

"Honestly, no idea."

"Great work Sherlock." Sam commented.

"Who's Sherlock?" Castiel queried, clearly confused.

"It's not important. Our main concern right now is Ellen and Jo." Dean said, throwing back the covers and jumping to his feet.

"Yeah but Dean, you don't even know how you're gonna save them or if you even can." Sam countered.

Dean shot his little brother a glare, but then his face softened, "Very true Sammy, but I do know a damn good place to start."

_Sorry for those of you who hate cliffhangers. I promise to post Chapter 4 as soon as I can! If any of you are wondering, yes I do know that technically Dean kisses Jo in this episode, but since Dean was already altering everything around him, I decided to alter this kiss as well. Thanks to all my readers! You're the best!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I'm back in school, and between that and marching band I'm pretty busy. I will finish this story though! Rewatched Abandon All Hope... a couple weeks back and cried all over again. I have an emotional attchment to this now so I am determined to finish it! I don't own anything!_

Chapter 4

Sam and Castiel stared at Dean, waiting for him to explain.

"Is he gonna make us guess?" the angel whispered to the younger Winchester.

Sam shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Dean, you gonna tell us or what?"

"Huh, oh, right, yeah. Well for some reason I ended up in the middle of the dream instead of at the very end like normal. So I'm thinking that if I could go back far enough, I could prevent Jo from getting attacked, thus also saving Ellen." Dean liked how the plan sounded aloud. He felt like it could actually work and that Ellen and Jo really would be saved.

"I'm impressed." Sam complimented him.

"Thanks Sam, I can come up with a good idea every now and then."

Both brothers turned to Cas to see what his thoughts were.

"I think it could work." Castiel agreed.

"So what do we do next?" Sam questioned.

"Uh, I haven't gotten that far yet." Dean admitted.

"Perhaps this "Sherlock" could help us." Castiel offered. Sam and Dean exchanged humorous glances.

"He can't help, but thanks anyway Cas." Dean assured the angel. Castiel tipped his head,"Just trying to help."

The three of them hadn't figured anything out by the time the day was done, so Dean was forced to go through another dream where he was unable to save his friends. He could still feel the softness of Jo's lips on his own. But he also remembered the red, sticky substance between his fingers that was from her body. He remembered the look of distraught on Ellen's face. It was so strange seeing her that way. Ellen Harvelle was a strong woman with an iron backbone. Someone who you can't imagine ever crying. It seemed to Dean that life and death situations brought out a person's hidden personality. Just then, Sam handed Dean a cup of coffee and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You okay?" he inquired, scanning his big brother's face.

Dean ran a hand over his face,"Yeah, I'm all right. You and Cas figure out anything?"

The angel appeared almost instantly after his name was spoken.

"Should I tell him?" Sam asked Castiel.

"Tell him, but make sure he knows the risks." the angel replied.

"Tell me what?" Dean was on full alert.

"Cas said that he can transport both of you inside the dream while you're conscious, and go back far enough to where you can save Jo." Dean yanked his covers off in a frenzy, "All right then, let's do it."

"Hold on dean, there's a major sideffect to Cas pulling this off." Sam interjected.

"What is it?"

"It'll drain me", Cas spoke up, "I'll be there with you, but I won't be at full power. There's no room for error. You get one shot and one shot only."

Dean nodded in understanding, "Time to do some hellraising."

Less than an hour later, everything was ready to go.

"You bring them back." Sam said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I will, count on that." Dean promised.

Castiel materialized in the room, looking stronger than he had earlier.

"Are you ready Dean?" the angel queried. The eldest Winchester nodded just as Castiel put two fingers to his forehead. There was a flash of light like always, and then Dean was driving the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat and Castiel in the back. Okay, so the easy part was over. They'd made it here. Now for the hard part, saving Jo and Ellen.

"This town seems to be completely deserted Dean." Sam's voice sounded from beside him.

"You're right, we should just get out of here. I'm getting a bad feeling." Dean conveyed. Sam instantly disagreed, "What no! Dean, what about the Devil?"

Dean was about to answer, when Castiel leaned forward and put a hand to Sam's head.

"Now he knows everything we know." Castiel said simply.

"So what do we do?" Sam questioned. Dean was glad he was on board. This mission would be so much easier now that he didn't have to worry about Sam trying to stop him.

"We wait." Dean answered.

It took awhile, but eventually Ellen and Jo showed up.

"Looks like there's nobody here." Ellen told them.

"Yeah, we didn't see anybody either, which makes me nervous. I say we get the hell out of here." Dean's tone was dead serious.

"Dean, what are you thinking? We came here for Lucifer and we're not leaving till we get him." Ellen protested.

In a flash, Castiel was outside of the Imapla, placing a hand on teh older woman's forehead. Her look of frustration instantly turned to sorrow. Tears filled up in Ellen's eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Jo automatically sensed that her mother had changed.

"Mom?" she ventured, gripping Ellen's arm.

She turned to her daughter, trying to hold back tears.

"Dean's right. We have to get out of this town, now."

_Hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 5 should be up very soon so be on the lookout! Thank you so much to all of my readers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Told you it'd be up very soon! Again I don't own anything. Hope you like Chapter 5!_

Chapter 5

Although Jo had tried to persuade her, Ellen had made up her mind, they were leaving. She wouldn't lose Jo. She wasn't going to let the only real family she had left taken away from her. Ellen could feel the tears forming, but she didn't let them fall. She had to keep it together, for everyone's sake. They had almost made it out of Carthage, when a figure appeared a few feet ahead. It was Meg, but that wasn't the worst part. Erupting all around her were snarls and growls. Hellhounds. And a whole damn lot by the sound of it.

Dean hadn't expected this at all.

"Cas what do we do?" he asked, his voice panicked.

"I don't have enough power to take on all of them." Castiel replied.

"How many are there?" Sam inquired.

"Six." the angel answered.

Dean struck the steering wheel,"Damn it!"

"You got the Colt?" Sam calmly asked his brother.

Dean nodded, "Yeah I got it."

"Then we have a chance." Sam wasn't anywhere near reday to give up.

Dean turned to the man in the backseat, "What do you think Cas?"

"With the power I'm at right now, I could probably take out half of them. But I can also direct you or Sam with the Colt because I can see them." was the angel's reply.

Dean retrieved the gun from inside his jacket, a look of determination on his face, "Let's send these sons of bitches back to Hell where they belong."

Meg's face held a flicker of surprise as Dean, Sam, and Castiel stepped out of the Impala.

"Would you look at this, Castiel, Dean, and little Sammy."

"Meg." Dean growled.

"Joanna Beth get back in this car!" Ellen exclaimed, but Jo was already next to the boys, gun cocked at the ready.

"Jo go back to the car." Dean commanded.

"Sorry Dean, I'm taking this bitch down." she retorted, training the gun on Meg

Castiel jumped on the chance, Meg was actually distracted for a split second. In an instant, the air exploded with clumps of fur and blood.

"Damn you!" Meg screamed at Castiel.

The angel strode forward, clamped a hand on the demon's forehead, and Meg was no more. But they still had hellhounds to deal with. Cas was obviously weakened. Dean just hoped the celestial being could direct them and still have enough power to zap everyone out. Suddenly Castiel's face grew serious, "Nobody move. Sam, there's one right behind you."

Dean silently handed the Colt to his brother. Sam nodded and whirled around, hitting teh target perfectly.

"Good work Sam." Dean complimented his brother.

"See any more Cas?" Sam questioned.

The angel nodded and wordlessly pointed in front of him. Dean grabbed the gun from his sibling's hands and fired in the designated direction. When he heard the cry of pain, Dean knew he'd hit the mark.

"Two down, one to go." Ellen was out of the car, standing next to her daughter.

"Ellen, take Jo and get back in the car." Dean said curtly.

The older woman began ushering her daughter back towards the safety of the vehicle. Jo surprisingly didn't resist. They were about two feet from the car when Castiel exclaimed, "Jo watch out!"

Dean's heart clenched, they had gone through all of this just to have it taken away now. No, Dean was not going to let it happen. He leaped in front of the surprised blonde and shoved her to the ground out of harms way.

"No Dean!" Jo screamed just as the eldest Winchester felt the familiar tear of claws through flesh.

Then they were all back at the motel room, collapsed on the floor.

_I always seem to do cliffhangers so sorry to those of you who are ripping your hair out right now. Chapter 6 will be my last and final chapter. Hopefully I can post it tomorrow! Thank you sooooooo much to everyone that reads my stuff! Dean/Jo 4EVER!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So here we are at Chapter 6 and the story's finally coming to a close. I hope you've liked reading it as much as I've liked writing it! As always I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy the ending for More than a Dream!_

_Disclaimer: I know that in the show, they all would've still been fighting Lucifer, but this is like an alternate universe so I made the ending to my liking. Just thought I'd add this info!_

Chapter 6

Dean's eyes snapped open, taking in his surrroundings. He couldn't believe it, they had actually made it back. He raked the room for the two Harvelles just to be sure. Jo and her mother were laying a few feet away, still unconscious. Dean appeared to be the only one awake. Dean tried to prop himself up and winced at the unexpected pain. He looked down and was caught off guard by the stream of blood coming from his torn shirt.

"What the hell?" the hunter muttered to himself.

Then he remembered. Jo, hellhound, claws slicing. Dean lifted the soaked, shredded material to reveal deep slits where the hound's claws had been. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it definitely wasn't good either. Sam suddenly walked through the motel door, two coffees in hand. They pounded to the floor as he rushed to the side of his older brother.

"Dean what the hell happened?" Sam asked, his voice frantic.

"Hellhounds. Not that bad Sammy." Dean murmured back.

Sam's eyes scanned the room, stopping when he found the person he was looking for. Seeming to sense Sam's eyes on him, Castiel stirred from his unconscious state.

"He's hurt Cas. It's kinda bad but I'm pretty sure he'll live." Sam conveyed to the angel.

Castiel rose from the floor and approached the two Winchester brothers. He took in Dean's appearance and frowned, "I think you need to find a new playmate."

Dean actually laughed, "Hey what can I say, the dogs love me."

"Cas, think you have any strength left to patch him up?" Sam cut in.

Castiel didn't answer as he put two fingers to the injured hunter's forehead. Dean was no longer in any kind of pain, nor was there any trace of the wound that had been there moments before. Castiel swayed a little before sinking down into a nearby chair. Dean shot up from the floor and went to the angel, "Cas!"

"I'm all right...just tired." Castiel assured him.

Then the entire atmosphere in the room changed, Ellen and Jo were awake.

Dean turned to the two women, tears tugging in the corners of his eyes.

"Dean." Jo's voice was quiet, uncertain.

Dean closed the gap between them, crushing the Harvelles in an embrace. When he pulled away, Ellen's face showed disbelief.

"But how? Lucifer in Carthage. And, and the hellhounds. Jo and I were dead."

"Dean saved both of you." Sam stated, making his way over to them.

The youngest Winchester exchanged hugs with Ellen and Jo, he was overjoyed to see them alive again. Suddenly everyone's attention was turned to a figure standing in the doorway. It was Bobby and he looked astounded.

"You two idjits actually did it." he breathed.

Ellen and Jo stepped forward to greet the hunter, who still looked amazed.

"Hiya Bobby." Ellen was unsure how to go about this.

"Hey El, Jo." Bobby said back, acknowledging both women.

Then he surprised himself and everyone by pulling the two Harvelles towards him into a hug and kissing the tops of their heads.

"Whoa Singer, let's not get all mushy." Ellen warned.

Bobby released his grip, a slight blush dotting his cheeks. Dean couldn't help but notice that the younger Harvelle was trying to catch his eye. He wanted to talk to her too. Jo decided to speak up, "Dean, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

The anxious hunter nodded and held the door open in a polite gesture.

"Now you listen to me Dean Winchester, you best keep your hands to yourself if you want them to stay attached to your arms." Ellen called after him.

Dean turned in the doorway, trying to keep the terror he felt on the inside from showing on the outside, "Yes ma'm."

Jo couldn't take her eyes off of Dean. She had thought she'd never see those beautiful yet haunting hazel eyes ever again. His kiss had left her with so many questions, one of them being: Why hadn't they done this earlier? Saying goodbye to Dean had been so much more painful than she'd thought it would be. Whether she liked it or not, somewhere along the way Jo Harvelle had fallen for the rough around the edges yet brave and caring hunter. And now that he was in front of her, she couldn't stop drinking him in.

"Dean," she started, but was cut off by his sudden crushing embrace.

"Jo, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered into her hair.

Jo felt tears slide down her face as she tightly clutched Dean's jacket, "Shh, it's okay Dean."

Dean held on to Jo until he was sure that she wasn't going anywhere. He hated how they had said goodbye, but there was nothing left to say or do. Nothing that would matter in the end anyway. She was crying when he let her go. Dean used his thumb to brush some of tears away. Then before he knew what he was doing, Dean's mouth crashed onto Jo's. Her lips came to life under his and her arms snaked around his neck. Dean's fingers started to snag in Jo's hair, damn this was amazing. They were both breathing heavily when they broke apart. Jo aggressively grabbed Dean's shirt collar to pull him back to her lips. She stopped about an inch away, "I still can't believe you tried to use the "Last Night on Earth Speech."

Dean's face flushed as he tried to respond, but he just managed to stutter, "Well, I, um, you see,"

"We should get back inside." she told him, running a finger down his jawline.

Dean followed her to the door, stopping to wrap his arms around Jo's waist and plant a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Jo Harvelle, you're one hell of a woman."

A few months later...

Dean and Jo walked into Bobby's house hand in hand.

"Mmm, something smells good." were the first words out of the eldest Winchester's mouth.

Bobby pointed to the kitchen, "El's making bacon and eggs."

Sam came out of the kitchen, carrying a stack of plates and silverware.

"Oh waitress!" Dean called out, teasing his little brother.

Sam gave him his signature bitchface before coming over to greet his brother's girlfriend, whom he actually liked.

"Jo, can you come here and give me a hand?" Ellen asked from the kitchen.

"Sure Mom." Jo replied, heading into the cooking area.

"Shouldn't Bobby be helping you?" Sam inquired, poking his head in.

"Guess he's too lazy too drag his ass in here and help his bride-to-be cook breakfast." Ellen answered.

"I heard that." Bobby snapped.

Dean chuckled from the other room, admiring a picture on the mantel above the fireplace. Whether they were related by blood or not, everyone in the picture was part of the same family. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Cas, Ellen, and Jo. They were all one big, freaky, happy family.

_I'm so happy with the way this story turned out! Thank you so very much to all my readers! Hope you liked the ending! Thanks again!_


End file.
